Marie Devlieger
'Algemene Informatie' Marie Devlieger is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 26 april 2017 vertolkt wordt door Lien Van de Kelder. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Marie is een intelligente, warme vrouw met veel energie en humor. In het verleden woonde haar gezin samen met een au pair, een inwondende nanny. Marie is ongehuwd en heeft geen kinderen, omdat ze onvruchtbaar werd verklaard. Ze heeft klasse en stijl, is sexy en speelt dat ook uit als het haar uitkomt. Maar Marie kan ook impulsief, manipulatief en tegendraads zijn. Dat Lars De Wulf al heel wat flirts op zijn palmares heeft staan, is geen publiek geheim. Ook de naam van Marie staat op dat lijstje. De twee hadden een korte, maar passionele verhouding. In april 2017 blijkt Marie toch zwanger te zijn geraakt van Lars. Niet veel later geven de twee hun relatie een kans. Zo leren we Marie beter kennen en biecht ze op dat ze reeds 2 vaste relaties heeft gehad in haar leven. Op 30 juni 2017 slaat het noodlot toe wanneer Marie haar zoon verliest. Ze heeft hem de naam Daan Devlieger gegeven. Tegelijkertijd maakt Marie haar relatie met Lars gedaan. In februari 2018 heeft Lars De Wulf een nieuwe vlam leren kennen op de wijnafdeling van een supermarkt. Marie is verbaasd wanneer ze verneemt wie de nieuwe date van Lars is. Het is niemand minder dan Inge, een jeugdvriendin van Marie. In maart 2018 komt het echter tot een breuk tussen Lars en Inge wanneer zij merkt dat Lars te veel met Marie. in zijn hoofd zit. Lars zoekt toenadering tot Marie. In diezelfde maand komt hij te weten dat Marie haar eigen vader nooit gekend heeft en haar moeder een prostituee was die thuis klanten ontving. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Marie studeerde in het verleden af als psychiater. Ze besloot om kinderpsychiater te worden, maar oefende die job om een nog mysterieuze reden nooit uit. Daarna richtte Marie zich op de - veiligere - psychologische kant van het bedrijfsleven. Ze had jarenlang een kaderfunctie bij een groot bedrijf en woonde hiervoor 4 jaar lang in Londen. In juni 2017 slaagt Marie erin om de oude job van Simon Feyaerts bij 9House te bemachtigen. Ze wordt de accountmanager voor VDB Fashion en oefent deze job uit tot de dood van Paul Wils. Nadien neemt ze ontslag bij 9House en gaat ze aan de slag als accountmanager bij VDB Fashion. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Voordien= Marie is een warme, sympathieke en zelfstandige zakenvrouw. Ze heeft een hart voor kinderen, maar werd zelf onvruchtbaar verklaard. Marie besloot om kinderpsychiater te worden, maar oefende die job om een nog mysterieuze reden nooit uit. Nu richt ze zich op de – veiligere – psychologische kant van het bedrijfsleven. En zo liep ze Lars tegen het lijf. Marie woont in een appartement in Londen en ontmoette hem eerder toevallig als ‘friend with benefits’. Maar blijft alles wel zo vrijblijvend? |-|Seizoen 26= Lars heeft contact met Marie, een vrouw die hem gezelschap hield in februari in Bilbao. Niet veel later staat ze in Lars' kantoor en heeft ze verrassend nieuws voor hem: ze is zwanger. Zowel Lars als Marie zijn verrast met de komst van hun zoontje, omdat Marie onvruchtbaar werd verklaard in het verleden. Amelie, de zus van Lars, maakt haar broer duidelijk dat hij zijn verantwoordelijkheid als vader op moet nemen. Marie wil haar kind alleen opvoeden, maar is ermee akkoord dat Lars hen af en toe komt bezoeken in Londen. Lars begint na te denken over zijn verantwoordelijkheden en wil een aanwezige vader zijn voor zijn kind. Hij blijft afspreken met Marie en maakt haar dit duidelijk. Marie maakt Lars meteen duidelijk dat ze niets verwacht van hem, maar daar laat Lars het niet bij. Marie blijft bij Lars overnachten en beleven enkele intieme momenten. Op een dag komt Marie Veronique tegen in de lift van VDB, ze vertelt Veronique dat ze de vriendin van Lars is en dat ze samen een kind krijgen. Voor Veronique is dit een grote schok. Ondertussen beslist Lars de relatie met Marie een kans te geven, maar Marie moet opnieuw naar Londen voor haar werk en twijfelt. Marie en Lars gaan samen naar de gynaecoloog en Lars gaat ook op zoek naar een huisje voor zijn nieuwe gezinnetje. Marie schrikt wanneer ze dat nieuws hoort, want ze vindt het veel te vroeg om al te gaan samenwonen. Na een hevige strijd kan Marie uiteindelijk aan de slag bij 9House in de oude functie van Simon Feyaerts. Zo kan ze bij Lars in België blijven, tot grote vreugde van Lars. In het begin wordt Marie wel scheef bekeken door Mieke Van den Bossche, aangezien die ook op de ex-job van Simon aasde. Uiteindelijk komt alles toch terug goed tussen Marie en Mieke, mede door de tussenkomst van Lars. Nu Veronnique's huwelijk alsmaar dichterbij komt, begint ze meer een meer te twijfelen aan haar huwelijk met Mathias. Ze zoekt opnieuw toenadering tot Lars, die haar resoluut afwijst en die nu voluit voor Marie kiest en gaat. Dit breekt Veronique haar hart, maar ook Lars kan zijn gevoelens voor Veronique niet langer blijven wegsteken. Hij beslist halsoverkop om toch met Marie mee terug naar Londen te verhuizen, vooral na de vele pogingen van Veronique om ruzie te stoken tussen hem en Marie. Wanneer Marie voor een paar dagen naar Londen is om daar alles te regelen voor hun vertrek naar daar, staat Veronique op de dag voor haar huwelijk plots voor de deur van Lars' hotelkamer. Ze hebben nog een heftige nacht, waarna Lars haar gaat afzetten op de locatie van haar huwelijk. Daar vraagt Lars aan Veronique om samen met hem voorgoed te vertrekken van alles en iedereen. Ondertussen drukt hij de telefoontjes van Marie, die heel de tijd naar hem zit te bellen, gewoon af. |-|27= Marie wordt in allerijl opgenomen in het ziekenhuis. Er is iets mis met haar kindje. Wanneer Lars telefoon krijgt van het ziekenhuis, neemt hij eindelijk wel op en wanneer hij hoort wat er aan de hand is, vertrekt hij meteen naar het ziekenhuis. Wanneer hij daar aankomt, is het echter al te laat. Het kindje is gestorven. Marie heeft hem Daan Devlieger genoemd en ze wilt dat Lars haar met rust laat. Dit komt hard aan bij hem. Alle contact wordt verbroken tussen de twee. Twee maanden later Na twee maanden niets van zich te laten horen, duikt Marie plots terug op bij VDB Fashion. Ze blijkt de nieuwe account manager van 9House te zijn en iedereen schrikt wanneer ze haar terug zien. Ze hangt echter vast aan haar contract en ze kan pas na een jaar opstappen. Veronique vreest dat Lars en Marie niet professioneel zullen kunnen omgaan met elkaar. Marie krijgt al meteen een opdracht van Wils. Wanneer Wils hoort dat VDB Fashion nu ook samen wilt werken met Van Dyck, wilt hij een exclusiviteitscontract afsluiten met 9House en Marie moet de kaderleden proberen overtuigen. Lars is echter niet te overtuigen, in tegenstelling tot Veronique. Marie gaat opnieuw met Lars praten en ze probeert hem nogmaals te overtuigen, maar tevergeefs. In de Foodbar maakt Marie kennis met Stefanie en ze raadt haar aan om een psycholoog te consulteren. Simon probeert haar echter op andere gedachten te brengen. Wanneer Stefanie toch naar een psycholoog stapt, gaat hij Marie zeggen waar het op staat en maakt hij haar duidelijk dat hij niet wilt dat ze zich bemoeit met hun leven. Niet veel later komt Stefanies psycholoog echter in een auto-ongeluk terecht, waardoor hij haar niet meer kan helpen. Stefanie wilt graag behandeld worden door Marie, maar die maakt haar duidelijk dat haar carrière als psychiater volledig afgesloten is. Wanneer ook Benny haar probeert te overtuigen om Stefanie te helpen, gaat ze uiteindelijk toch akkoord, al is dat dik tegen de zin van Simon. Niet veel later beginnt Marie met de behandeling van Stefanie. De sessies roepen veel herinneringen op bij Stefanie en Simon is bang dat hij betrapt zal worden. Tijdens een sessie krijgt Stefanie plots een hyperventilatieaanval en Simon moet haar kalmeren. Daarna staat hij erop om aanwezig te zijn tijdens de sessies met Marie. Nadat Marie en Stefanie samen iets gaan eten zijn in de Foodbar, gaan ze samen terug naar huis. Op een bepaald moment splitsen hun wegen echter en niet veel later wordt Stefanie terug aangevallen door haar ontvoerder. Dit maakt de sessies met Marie nog heftiger. Na de daad van Simon wordt het onderzoek naar de ontvoerder van Stefanie terug heropend. Naast de nieuwe camerabeelden die ze hebben van de ontvoerder, hoopt inspecteur Scheerlinck via de sessies van Stefanie met Marie nog meer informatie te weten te komen. Marie gaat akkoord, op voorwaarde dat Stefanie ook akkoord gaat. Stefanie vindt het echter geen probleem en sindsdien worden de sessie gefilmd. Op die manier komen ze nieuwe informatie te weten over de ontvoerder, al levert dat uiteindelijk toch niets op. Na een kort romance met Tom, zijn Simon en Stefanie opnieuw een koppel en hij kan haar ompraten om de sessies met Marie te laten vallen. Marie stelt zich hier echter vragen bij, zeker wanneer inspecteur Scheerlinck haar contacteert en haar over zijn vermoedens vertelt. Hij denkt dat Simon Stefanies ontvoerder is en na een tijdje begint ook Marie iets door te hebben. Wanneer ze van Benny verneemt dat de twee samen op reis vertrekken, licht ze meteen Tom in, die hen onmiddellijk achterna gaat. Uiteindelijk komt alles goed, wordt Simon ontmaskerd en geraakt Stefanie ondanks alles toch nog terug veilig thuis. Tijdens een etentje met Lars, Mathias en Veronique komt Marie door een verspreking van Mathias te weten dat Van Dyck een dubbele bestelling heeft geplaatst. Wils probeert VDB Fashion te dwarsbomen door een dubbele bestelling te plaatsen, terwijl Van Dyck dat ook gedaan heeft. Dat plannetje mislukt echter, waardoor VDB Fashion er alleen maar beter uitkomt. Uiteindelijk wilt hij Lars buiten krijgen bij VDB Fashion en daar heeft hij Marie voor nodig. Zij weigert hier echter eerst aan mee te werken, maar dan begint Wils haar te chanteren met iets wat voorlopig nog onbekend is. Er komt echter niet meteen schot in de zaak, waardoor Wils haar al snel opnieuw lastigvalt. Marie bedenkt een plan om Lars buiten te werken bij VDB Fashion. Ze chanteert Veronique om Lars weg te krijgen. Als Veronique zich niet houdt aan de afspraak, dan zal ze Mathias vertellen over haar affaire met Lars. Marie heeft hen echter op een avond bezig gezien in het kantoor van Lars. Net op dat moment worden er ook vreemde mailtjes met dezelfde chantage naar Lars gestuurd en Veronique denkt dan ook dat Marie ook hier achter zit, maar zij ontkent dat ze er iets mee te maken heeft. Oorspronkelijk doet Veronique niets, maar nadat Marie haar nog een paar keer lastiggevallen heeft, stuurt ze een mail met verkeerde cijfers door naar 9House, terwijl de oorspronkelijke mail zelf eigenlijk voor Van Dyck bedoeld was. Hierdoor komt Lars in de problemen te zitten en de Raad van Bestuur wordt bij elkaar geroepen. Daar wordt echter duidelijk dat het Veronique was die de mail verstuurd heeft vanaf de laptop van Lars. Marie baalt dat haar plannetje mislukt is en wanneer ze Mathias tegenkomt bij VDB Fashion, stapt ze meteen op hem af. Net wanneer ze hem wilt vertellen over de affaire van Lars en Veronique, komen die twee er echter net aan, waardoor ze de bekendmaking gedwongen moet uitstellen. Ondertussen heeft Veronique aan Lars vertelt dat Marie haar chanteert en daarom wordt ze op het matje geroepen door Lars. Na lang aandringen vertelt ze hem dat ze het allemaal in opdracht doet voor Wils, die ook haar chanteert. Lars belooft om haar te helpen en hij gaat met Wils praten. 'Trivia' *Actrice Lien Van de Kelder zei niet meteen 'ja' toen ze de rol aangeboden kreeg door de makers van Familie: "Ik heb daar een tijdje over moeten nadenken, maar ben heel blij met alweer een nieuw intermezzo in mijn carrière. Ik mag mijn tanden zetten in een heel toffe rol die ik bovendien zelf mee vorm mocht geven." *Van de Kelder haar eerste draaidag bij Familie was op 17 februari 2017. *Omdat Lien Van de Kelder niet fulltime werkt bij Familie, mogen de makers haar slechts 10 scenes per week schrijven. 'Generiek' Generiek8-06.jpg Generiek8-Zomer34.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png 'Galerij' lien_11.jpg Marie_profiel.jpg Familie portret2017 marie 04.jpg Familie portret2017 marie 03.jpg Familie 27 portret wit Marie.png LoftLars-MarieBrigitteLarsAmelie-S27.png 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 26= 18118856 826792260807494 6900840084622056296 n.jpg Familie 5943 006.jpg Familie backstagelienvdk 005.jpg Familie backstagelienvdk 004.jpg Familie_5948_001.jpg 18358827 10155379316332491 878864088288549262 o.jpg Familie_5955_002.jpg Familie_5960_001.jpg Aflevering 5960-1.png Familie_5964_003.jpg 5964-14.JPG 5964-15.JPG Familie_5966_001.jpg Week40-5.JPG 5969-02.JPG 5969-03.JPG 5969-08.JPG 5969-10.JPG Familie_5977_003.jpg Familie_5979_004.jpg Familie_5980_Marie.png Familie_5981_001.jpg Familie_5983_006.jpg Familie_5983_Lars_Marie.png Familie_5985_001.jpg Familie_5986_001.jpg Familie_5987_001.jpg |-|27= Familie_5994_extra_001.png Familie_5998_002.jpg Familie_6001_001.jpg Familie_6002_002.jpg Familie_6003_extra_006.jpg Familie_6003_extra_009.jpg Familie_6017_002.jpg Familie_6019_002.jpg Familie_6020_002.jpg Familie_6022_004.jpg Familie_6024_002.jpg Familie_6025_003.jpg Familie_6027_004.jpg Familie_6098_004.jpg Familie_6099_001.jpg Familie_6115_004.jpg Familie_6116_001.jpg Familie 6146 003.jpg Familie 6147 002.jpg Familie 6148 005.jpg 'Achter de Schermen' |-|Eerste draaidag= Familie_backstagelienvdk_001.jpg Familie_backstagelienvdk_002.jpg Familie_backstagelienvdk_003.jpg Familie_backstagelienvdk_004.jpg Familie_backstagelienvdk_005.jpg Familie_backstagelienvdk_006.jpg Familie_backstagelienvdk_007.jpg Familie_backstagelienvdk_008.jpg Familie_backstagelienvdk_009.jpg Familie_backstagelienvdk_010.jpg Familie_backstagelienvdk_011.jpg 'Media' *Lien Van de Kelder zorgt meteen voor jaloezie in Familie *Lien Van de Kelder maakt intrede in Familie Category:Personages Category:Marie Devlieger Category:Familie Devlieger Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages